Soundwave vs Dark Samus
Two evil robots who will do anything to win their battle. One is Soundwave Megatron's most trusted Deception and Dark Samus the evil version of Samus today me and Bloody over her will find our TRIAL BEGIN!! Pre-Fight During a massive battle between Autobots and Deceptions go to war fire lasers and missiles firing everywhere. Soundwave stood over an Autobot ready to end it all for him. In another room we see A bear like Monokuma standing with someone who looked like Joker. Bear: Look at him he looks like a teenager robot! BloodyBloodwork365: What...? Bear: Ehh who cares let’s see our other combatant! *slams hammer onto a big red button* We See Dark Samus flying in their space ship. Apparently they were chasing Samus’s ship shooting missiles at it. Samus’s ships thrusters exploded and her ship crashed. Dark Samus landed their ship and began walking to the crashed ship. Suddenly we see the two again. Bear: Ahh Dark Samus the definition of a edgier Samus I can’t wait for the trial! BloodyBloodwork365: Trial..? What are you talking about? Bear: Just go with it Adam Tarnus! BloodyBloodwork365: Shut Up... The Bear banged the button again and a massive shockwave of fire happened. Dark Samus looking for Samus in the ship was about to find Samus until light surrounded them and they disappeared leaving Samus dumbfounded. Soundwave was about to kill a Autobot when the same thing happened to him the autobot got back up and ran to Prime. Meanwhile..... Both fighters appeared in a trial like room with the bear sitting in a massive throne with BloodyBloodwork365 standing next to him. Both fighters aimed their weapons at the Bear who just laughed and said. Bear: Hahhaha! you're acting like fools They fired thief attacks when the bear rose his hand summoning a shield blocking the attacks. The bar said. “You fools you’re here to fight each other and whoever wins gets one wish!” Soundwave took that command and looked at Dark Samus who already aimed her arm cannon at him. Bear:' TRIAL BEGIN!! *'He slammed hammer into a button symbolizing to begin fighting* FIGHT!!! Fight! Dark Samus fires a few Phazon blasts at Soundwave, who dodges the attacks and ejects Buzzsaw to attack. Dark Samus tries to attack Buzzsaw, who manages to evade before firing a laser at Dark Samus, destabilizing her molecular structure. Dark Samus decides to split herself in two, the clone explodes from the instability while the real Dark Samus fires at Buzzsaw with a homing missile, destroying the minicon. Soundwave doesn't decide to break his vow of silence now. He simply ejects Frenzy to blast at Dark Samus. Dark Samus dodges the lasers and runs down to engage Frenzy in close-quarters combat. Dark Samus then rips Frenzy's head off and blasts his body away. Soundwave ejects Pounder, who immediately starts crushing Dark Samus to the floor. Dark Samus has had enough. With a psionic scream, she vaporizes Pounder! Bear: "Doesn't Soundwave know he's gonna have to fight Dark Samus himself at some point?" BloodyBloodwork365: "Oh, he knows. Soundwave sees and hears everything." Soundwave ejects his final two minicons, Laserbeak and Ravage. Laserbeak swirls around Dark Samus and berates her with lasers, while Ravage jumps on her and starts tearing her apart. Dark Samus struggles to get off and then grabs Ravage by the throat and throws him off before waving a hand to explode Laserbeak. Ravage transforms to his anthropomorphic form and runs to Dark Samus to punch her, only for the Queen of Phazon to grab and smash his spark. MonokumaGod173: "Oooooh, that's gotta be a loss! He's out of Minicons!" BloodyBloodwork365: "Don't worry, Soundwave's got some tricks up his own sleeves." Aligned Form Comes Into Play! Soundwave transformed into his Aligned Form and quickly flew at Dark Samus and kicked her Through the Trial Room wall. MonokumaGod173: GOD DAMMIT YOU TWO!! BloodyBloodWork365: Calm down Mono.. MonokumaGod173: NOBODY TELLS ME TO CALM DOWM NOW COME HERE!! *jumps onto his face and bites and scratches it* Soundwave used his plasma gun to shot at Dark Samus who uses her arm cannon to counter causing explosions. Dark Samus Quickly fired at Soundwave causing him to fall back. Soundwave quickly kicked Dark Samus high into the air destroying the celling. Soundwave would quickly Fire another blast almost shattering the armor of Dark Samus, Dark Samus Dan Into her ship and aimed. Mono: NOOOOO! Soundave used a tentacle reading to snap Dark Samus’s spine until her ship came crashing through the ceiling and into Soundwave knocking him back. Mono: Where the hell did that come from? Soundwave watched Dark Samus get into her ship this battle was gonna be deadly. Suddenly the ship deactivated and Mono yelled “Its not time yet!” Dark Samus quickly got out and blasts Soundwave who backs away. Soundwave used his sound canon to blast Dark Samus away. Lets Take This Battle Sky High! K.O!! Aftermath Results The Winner Of This Ultra Z Battle Is.... Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Minecraftfan300 Battles Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Evil Themed Fights Category:Video Game vs Cartoon Themed Fights Category:Transformers vs Metroid Category:Science Fiction Themed Fights Category:Alien Themed Fights Category:Collaborations